A Replicant's Ambition
by Mysterious And Strange
Summary: Early in the 25th Century, The Cyber initiative advanced Robots' evolution into the NEXUS phase – a being virtually identical to a human – known as a Replicant. Jayce, a half-human, half-machine hybrid is something called a "Blade Runner.". Now tasked with hunting the strays that "Run" from the law. Jayce is forced to either, obey the law or kill his own kind.


**HOWDY, EVERYONE! NEW STORY! This new story is going to be in a cyberpunk setting which in my opinion is very fascinating.**  
**Give me your opinion after reading this.**

_**PROLOGUE**_

Early in the 25th Century, The Cyber initiative advanced Robots' evolution into the NEXUS phase – a being virtually identical to a human – known as a Replicant.  
Replicants are bioengineered humans, designed by the Cyber initiative for use off-world. Their enhanced strength made them ideal slave labor.  
After a series of violent rebellions, their manufacture became prohibited and the Cyber initiative went bankrupt.  
The collapse of ecosystems in the mid-2400-2500s led to the rise of industrialist Viktor Stanislav, whose mastery of synthetic farming averted famine.  
Viktor acquired the remains of the Cyber initiative and created a new line of replicants who obey.  
Many older replicants - Nexus 8's with open-ended life-span - survived. They are hunted down and 'retired'.  
Death was not called execution. It was called retirement.  
Those half-humans, half-machines that hunt them still go by the name...  
BLADE RUNNER.

Jayce who was wearing a brown coat found himself in a flying ship that was headed towards a private farm near the now decrepit Shurima. He was tasked by his superiors to visit the Nexus 8 model what currently resided there and to bring it back, dead or alive. After flying for what seemed seconds, he arrived. But before he could leave his ship, he got a message from someone that he considered, a friend, he was quite fond of the girl though but never had the chance to ask her out for dinner.

"J-Jayce? It's me Cait, do you copy?"  
"I copy," Jayce replied with enthusiasm. "So, what makes you want to talk to me on this sunny day?" The weather was in fact, quite rainy.  
"I have to inform you about the mission, or would you rather go in clueless?" She asked as she smirked behind the screen.  
"I'm listening."  
"The name's Dave, model 0051, originally designed for heavy labor which means he'll probably be strong so avoid physical contact. Currently a farmed, he used to serve for the army though so prepare for the worst."  
But unbeknownst to Caitlyn, Jayce was an experienced Mixed Martial Arts fighter.  
As Jayce got all the info he needed, he closed the call.  
"B-But wait! I'm not don-!" Shouted Caitlyn before she got shut down by Jayce.  
"My time to shine..."

Jayce approached the house with his gun ready, the replicant might've known that he's there which meant that a trap was probably present.  
Jayce took a scanner and proceeded to scan the entirety of the house, after scanning for about 15 seconds, he was done.  
"No Replicants present." Said the scanner. "Gotcha, now what to do. Jayce then took a look around and saw a chair in the kitchen, he decided to head there and to sit down, his situation was now quite convoluted, he was there alone and without any info about the whereabouts of the Replicant, only the name. "Guess, waiting wouldn't harm," said the Blade Runner as he took the gloves out of his hands. He then noticed something interesting. "Hmm, there's a pot," he approached the pot and took a glimpse inside, there was soup inside. He scanned the temperature of the soup and discerned that it was quite hot. "Someone's here..."

_***After a while***_

The Replicant known as Dave or Model 0051 entered the house. He was a big man who stood about 2 meters tall(6'5) and weighed about 99kg(198 Pounds.) Compared to Dave, Jayce stood 189 (6'2) and weighed only 80kg (176 Pounds). Dave removed his jacket and went straight to the kitchen to enjoy his surprisingly delicious soup but unfortunately for him, there was a different surprise waiting for him.  
He approached the pot and stood next to the oven. He opened the tap-water and washed his arms even though he knew that Jayce was sitting in the same room.

"I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty. I was careful - not to drag in any dirt inside." Said Jayce as he was sitting on a chair.  
Dave then sighed and replied with. "I don't mind the dirt..." He then put on his glasses. "But what I do mind are unannounced visits," Dave stated clearly as he was staring at Jayce. He followed with. "You police?"  
Jayce ignored the question. "Are you Dave? Model 0051, ex-slave?  
Dave then shot back. "I'm a farmer."  
The Room was very quiet as those two were talking. One could even hear anxious breathing coming out of Dave, it was obvious that Dave, was scared.

"I saw that, what do you farm?"  
Dave then turned to the closet, opened it and put on the table a sample of what he was farming.  
"This is a protein farm and thus, I farm protein, Cyber design."  
The room reeked of something heavy, Jayce couldn't put his finger on it.  
"What is this strong smell? Is it the protein?"  
"Probably me, garlic."  
"Ah, garlic."  
"Go on, try some."  
"No thank you." Jayce sighed and continued with. "I prefer to keep an empty stomach until the hard part of the day is done. How long you been here?"  
"Since 2503."  
"But you haven't always been a farmer, have you?" Jayce then took a glimpse at the back behind Dave. "Your bag looks like a medkit that is deployed in the military. I know it because I've been there. Where did you serve?"  
Dave then looked at Jayce and didn't say anything.  
"Must've been brutal."  
"Are you planning on taking me... In? Well, take a look inside my head."  
"Mr. Dave, taking you in is an option." Jayce then took the gun out of his gun-holder and placed it on the table next to him. "I would much prefer that to the alternative. I'm sure you knew that there was going to be someone sent for you... There is always one."  
Dave then removed his glasses.  
"I'm sorry it had to be me." Jayce apologized as he took the cuffs out.  
"Good as any," Dave replied as he took a knife out of the medkit.  
"Now, if you don't mind, could you turn around and put your hands behind your back, please."

Jayce then stood up and as he did that Dave attacked him with the knife, though Jayce could dodge it. Dave then used his superior Replicant strength and pushed Jayce back a couple of meters running along to tackle him, that proved successful.  
Jayce grunted in pain though did not give up, Jayce tried to punch but Dave blocked it and shoved him back against a wall. He tried lifting Jayce up with his bare-hands while also choking him, Jayce decided to have none of it and countered back with a kick of his own.  
"I tried to be nice, but it just wouldn't work. Would it?"  
Putting his soft-mode aside, Jayce decided to take this seriously.

First, distract the target. Then block his blind jab. Counter with a cross to the left cheek. Discombobulate... Dazed, he'll attempt wild haymaker. Employ elbow-block. And body shot. Block feral left. Weaken right jaw..  
Now fracture. Break cracked ribs. Traumatize, solar-plexus. Dislocate jaw, entirely... Heel-kick to the diaphragm.  
In summary; Ears ringing, jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm hemorrhaging. Physical recovery: 6 weeks. Full psychological recovery: 6 months.

_**Target: Neutralized.**_

He could still feel the artificial heartbeat of Dave beating and so the wisest thing for him to do now was to put Dave out of his misery.

"How's it feel... To be half-human, half- Machine?... To have a soul... How's it feel, killing your own kind." Asked Dave as he was grunting heavily.  
"I don't retire my own kind because we do not run, we obey the law. Only the older models run."  
Dave then decided to have none of it. "HAH, the new models... Half-assed pieces of shits... You've never seen a miracle..."  
Dave then tried to attack Jayce but it proved to no avail since he was shot to death, shot to 'retirement'.

Jayce then turned back to the sink and proceeded to wash the blood off of his hands, but while doing so, he decided to have another peek at the top.  
"Delicious smell... Smells like mothers cooking..."

_**Target Status: Retired.**_  
_**Missions status: Successful.**_

**End of chapter 1! Please leave a review if you enjoyed this!**  
**This is a prologue hence the length of the chapter, the actual chapters will be longer.**  
**Have a good one.**


End file.
